1. Field of the Invention
The illustrative embodiments of the invention relate generally to a pump for fluid and, more specifically, to a pump having a substantially disc-shaped cavity with substantially circular end walls and a side wall and a valve for controlling the flow of fluid through the pump.
2. Description of Related Art
The generation of high amplitude pressure oscillations in closed cavities has received significant attention in the fields of thermo-acoustics and pump type compressors. Recent developments in non-linear acoustics have allowed the generation of pressure waves with higher amplitudes than previously thought possible.
It is known to use acoustic resonance to achieve fluid pumping from defined inlets and outlets. This can be achieved using a cylindrical cavity with an acoustic driver at one end, which drives an acoustic standing wave. In such a cylindrical cavity, the acoustic pressure wave has limited amplitude. Varying cross-section cavities, such as cone, horn-cone, bulb have been used to achieve high amplitude pressure oscillations thereby significantly increasing the pumping effect. In such high amplitude waves the non-linear mechanisms with energy dissipation have been suppressed. However, high amplitude acoustic resonance has not been employed within disc-shaped cavities in which radial pressure oscillations are excited until recently. International Patent Application No. PCT/GB2006/001487, published as WO 2006/111775 (the '487 Application), discloses a pump having a substantially disc-shaped cavity with a high aspect ratio, i.e., the ratio of the radius of the cavity to the height of the cavity.
Such a pump has a substantially cylindrical cavity comprising a side wall closed at each end by end walls. The pump also comprises an actuator that drives either one of the end walls to oscillate in a direction substantially perpendicular to the surface of the driven end wall. The spatial profile of the motion of the driven end wall is described as being matched to the spatial profile of the fluid pressure oscillations within the cavity, a state described herein as mode-matching. When the pump is mode-matched, work done by the actuator on the fluid in the cavity adds constructively across the driven end wall surface, thereby enhancing the amplitude of the pressure oscillation in the cavity and delivering high pump efficiency. In a pump which is not mode-matched there may be areas of the end wall wherein the work done by the end wall on the fluid reduces rather than enhances the amplitude of the fluid pressure oscillation in the fluid within the cavity. Thus, the useful work done by the actuator on the fluid is reduced and the pump becomes less efficient. The efficiency of a mode-matched pump is dependent upon the interface between the driven end wall and the side wall. It is desirable to maintain the efficiency of such pump by structuring the interface so that it does not decrease or dampen the motion of the driven end wall thereby mitigating any reduction in the amplitude of the fluid pressure oscillations within the cavity.
Such pumps also require a valve for controlling the flow of fluid through the pump and, more specifically, a valve being capable of operating at high frequencies. Conventional valves typically operate at lower frequencies below 500 Hz for a variety of applications. For example, many conventional compressors typically operate at 50 or 60 Hz. Linear resonance compressors known in the art operate between 150 and 350 Hz. However, many portable electronic devices including medical devices require pumps for delivering a positive pressure or providing a vacuum that are relatively small in size and it is advantageous for such pumps to be inaudible in operation so as to provide discrete operation. To achieve these objectives, such pumps must operate at very high frequencies requiring valves capable of operating at about 20 kHz and higher which are not commonly available. To operate at these high frequencies, the valve must be responsive to a high frequency oscillating pressure that can be rectified to create a net flow of fluid through the pump.